


Visit

by xXAonoNYmouSPXx



Category: Naruto
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Fanart, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Meet the Family, OC, Parent-Child Relationship, Polygamy, Romance, oc child - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 15:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18704986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXAonoNYmouSPXx/pseuds/xXAonoNYmouSPXx
Summary: Naruto pays a visit to his childhood best friend and gets a glimpse of her life as a mother of five and wife to four.





	Visit

**Author's Note:**

> After reading ‘Under the Rabbit’s Moon’ by VerperChan, I decided to make this.  
> This is my take on what would it be like for Sakura if she’s in a polygamous relationship with Madara, Izuna, Hashirama, and Tobirama, set in a modern AU.  
> There’s not much. Just Naruto paying his best friend a visit and catching a glimpse at Sakura’s family life.  
> FLUFF and POLYGAMY. MULTISAKU. SAKURAxFOUNDERS

 

 

 

Naruto strained a polite smile at the guards he passed by on his way to the mansion. A bouquet of cosmos nestled along his arm while a plastic bag of desserts hang off the other. It was a long walk from the gates to the front yard and everywhere there were men dressed in black suits posted around the Uchiha-Senju property as sentries. Enamel pins designed as their family crests attached onto the lapels of their suit were the only indication which clan they came from. It was a good thing he called Sakura beforehand or else he wouldn't have even made near within twenty feet from the gates. At least the assortment of flowers were a nice view to look at besides the large fountain in front of the manor. Sakura was quite proud of her work with the mansion's landscape. Needless to say the entire Yamanaka Flower Shop and Landscaping had a field day after taking the job.

"Welcome, Sir Uzumaki," greeted the butler once he (finally) made it up the mansion's front steps.

"Oh uhh, good morning," he tried to suppress a toothy grin at the old man. Just because he took etiquette lessons before (and really he only went through with it to impress Hinata's family) but that doesn't mean he's completely used to it. He could tolerate the formality with other foreign dignitaries after the years but he's visiting his best friend for god's sake!

The old man kept his poise and upturned nose, but he creased his eyes in a way that reminded him of Kakashi's. He swept his hand inside, "Right this way, sir. The Madam has already prepared tea and is waiting for you at the west porch.

As a child who grew up in the (quiet) wealthy Uzumaki clan, Naruto has seen his fair share of mansions and large properties. But the Uchiha and Senju manor? Please, with the sheer scale and design of this place, it's more suitable to call it a castle than a mansion. With its towering, marble columns, specially made ceramic tiles, designer drapes, handcrafted furniture, art pieces given- yes, given, not bought- by the greatest artist of the century from Suna, big-ass crystal chandeliers; not to mention an entire basement wine cellar, a gourmet kitchen, their own gym, an indoor and outdoor pool and garden, an entertainment room that might as well be a mini-movie theater, and- okay, he's just gonna stop right there.

Point is, both Uchiha and Senju aren't shy to show-off their wealth. Well, with a net worth that reached past trillions, they might as well splurge all that money into good use. Specifically on the one person who had them wrapped around her pretty little fingers (even though she would never admit it).

After what seemed like endless halls later, they finally reached the west porch. Naruto stopped behind the butler as the old man courteously announced him.

"My lady, Sir Uzumaki Naruto has arrived."

Naruto couldn't hear past the glass doors draped in silk curtains but when the butler opened the doors fully and indicated with his other arm inside, he knew that was his cue.

The bright sun over the wooden overhang was what first hit him before the overwhelming scent of dewed grass and flowers.

"Hey Naruto."

The blonde snapped his head to the left upon hearing his name and he can't help but break out into one of his infamous grins.

"Sakura-chan!" he exclaimed as he ran up to his pink-haired childhood best friend.

"Whoa! Easy there, fuzz ball, let me put her down first," Sakura couldn't help but chuckle at his enthusiasm.

That's when Naruto finally noticed the small bundle nestled protectively in her arms. Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "Sorry, sorry."

Sakura, with grace of an experienced mother, gently laid down her daughter on the baby basket beside her chair. Even the baby's furniture is complete with a rocking stand, lacy cotton hood and white sheets that look way too white to be made from ordinary material.

His own blue eyes warmed at the sight of his best friend blooming with motherhood. From the way her green eyes looked adoringly at her daughter to the way she gently caressed her tuft of black locks; Uchiha-Senju nee Haruno Sakura has certainly adapted to her role as a mother quite nicely.

"Now, about that hug?" she straightened her back and opened her arms.

Naruto wasted no time and enveloped her into his bear hug. Just one of the many she's been missing after all these years. With how busy they were with their own careers and families, the occasional visit or two is more than welcome for them.

"I've missed you so much, Sak."

"Missed you too, you big ol' knucklehead," Sakura smiled widely of her own as she squeezed back.

It's really great to see him again.

After a minute long hug, they parted a bit only for Naruto to grip her on her shoulders as his eyes scanned her from head to toe.

"Wow, you look great," his grin stretched on.

"You don't look so bad yourself," she laughed.

"Here, I brought you something," he first passed the flowers and Sakura's smile widened at the pretty assortment of cosmos.

"These are lovely, Naruto, thank you," she smiled graciously at him and called for a maid. Not a second later, a uniformed maid came in and took the flowers to place it in a vase.

"And that's not all," he grinned mischievously as he whipped out the box of treats from him the plastic bag, "Ta-dah!"

This time, Sakura visibly beamed at the sight of the familiar wooden box labeled with the logo and name of the best confectionary shop in all of Konoha.

"You know me too well, Naruto. Thank you so much!" she giddily took the box and nearly sighed at the pile of assorted colored dango as well as the syrup wrapped in a little transparent packet.

Sakura coaxed Naruto to sit and he dutifully took his place at the chair across her. The west porch was Sakura's favorite place in the entire estate. The porch was divided into an open area barred with wooden fences that matched the overhangs, and a closed portion lined with glass walls from roof to floor. The pinkette spent most of her free time lounging at the hammock while reading her books. The porch was also served as an entryway that granted her a perfect view of the garden, the pool, and the mini playground she convinced her husbands to set up on to let her watch the kids.

Speaking of children, Naruto couldn't help but fix his eyes on the little girl sleeping on her basket beside her mother. The only daughter of the Uchiha-Senju family slept peacefully under the warm afternoon sun. She looked like an angel.

"Adorable, isn't she?" Sakura said as she caught his look, "I couldn't believe that she's already five months old. Time sure does fly."

"I couldn't believe that you guys managed to have a daughter," he held up his hands fast, "No offense of course. She's Izuna's, right?"

"None taken," she waved her hand dismissively. It was a well-known fact that the probability of having daughters within the Uchiha and Senju clans are very, very low. Point being her first four children were boys. So when she finally held her precious baby girl for the first time, her husbands literally threw a feast inviting everyone they knew to celebrate their daughter's birth. Attendance was a must. "And yeah, she's Izuna's. She has my eyes you know."

Naruto snickered, "Good luck reining in your husbands. I bet that in a few years, her fathers would be getting anything that came out of her mouth at the drop of a hat."

"Speak for yourself," she snorted. The maid from earlier came back with a beautiful blue vase that now kept the flowers. She placed it on their table while another followed by that poured them their tea, "Hinata told me how you've done nothing but take pictures of your daughter in the little dresses that you bought."

They thanked the maids and they bowed to them as they exited.

A streak of red crossed his cheeks as he huffed and crossed his arms, "Can't help it if my little Himawari-chan's so cute! I guess they weren't kidding when they said that having a daughter is much different than having a son. I mean, I love Boruto but there's something about daughters that make fathers just want to treat them like princesses."

Sakura cooed with a hand to her cheek, "Aww look you being such a good daddy."

"Q-Quit it," Naruto pouted as he reached for his tea.

Sakura smiled as she reached for her own cup, "Don't worry about me though. I have four, possessive and temperamental husbands. I think I have enough experience to discipline my kids properly. It'll spare me a lot of headaches if my children didn't grow up into a bunch of spoiled brats."

No kidding. Nine years of dating and drama with her soon-to-be husbands, another nine years of marriage, and seven years of motherhood later, one would think she can handle herself just fine especially in a family dominated by males. Of course, no one would ever admit it for fear of losing their heads, but Sakura had pretty much whipped her husbands into shape a long time ago.

It was a good thing Sakura insisted on a small (well, as small as her harem can get for their fiancé's wedding day), private wedding. Only people who knew of her peculiar circumstance were invited to her on tha day, or else it would've been really weird and awkward to the outside mind why the bride was flanked by not one, not two, but four grooms.

"So how have you and Hinata been?" she inquired, "Last time I heard you were busy with your dad's business?"

He waved his hand dismissively, "Just the usual. Work. Hinata's been helping her sister from time to time with the bank and my old man wanted to expand the dojo and make another branch somewhere in the northern district."

Sakura hummed as she sipped her tea, "How're Aunty Kushina and Uncle Minato by the way?"

"Same old," he shrugged with a quirk of his lips, "I bet it's why my dad asked me to help out with the dojo. He'd basically dumped most of the work to me so they had the perfect excuse to watch over the kids. They're spoiling them rotten I tell you! Like the other day, they bought Boruto a Flippendo Switch. A Flippendo Switch! He's barely five years old!They couldn't even let me buy that Gamestation no matter how much I begged them when I was a kid. It's so unfair."

Sakura couldn't help but laugh at his rants, "I know how you feel. My folks pushed me to go on a vacation with my husbands just so they could spend some time with my babies."

The only reason she agreed to it was because of her manipulative husband- Madara, and she just couldn't resist Hashirama's puppy dog eyes. Oh her husbands definitely made that vacation (a romantic beach getaway in one of Uzushio's private islands that Tobirama reserved) unforgettable. Which then led to the conception of her baby girl.

That was the first time she had to explain to her children what being pregnant meant. Back then, her twins and her eldest were too young to comprehend when she was pregnant with her third. Of course, she left out the 'where do babies come from' for her husbands to (fail epically) answer.

"So how about you? How's the life of a doctor that already has five kids?" he teased.

Sakura shot him a look but otherwise sighed, "Well, I'm still working, thank you very much, and I still accept calls for emergency surgeries. But I got my whole weekends off and I don't take on overtime and graveyard shifts like before. That's just one of the benefits of being married to the hospital director, I guess. I love my job, but I love my family much more. Still, I don't want to end up like the dutiful housewife till I'm at least seventy or until my hands can't hold a scalpel anymore. Also, it's because I-"

"MAMA!"

Speaking of which.

Both Naruto and Sakura whipped their heads around to find a pair of identical twins bounding for her. With their signature black hair, onyx eyes, and that certain air that surrounded them, there was no room for doubt that they were indeed Uchiha. The two five year olds brushed past the blonde as they tackled their mother's legs.

A burly man with features characteristic of the people from Kiri, came rushing through the doors. Naruto somehow recognized him as one of Madara's men. Wait didn't he used to work as a hitman?

"Young masters! I-I'm so sorry milady, I didn't think you'd like to be disturbed with your guest."

Sakura smiled gently at him.

"It's alright, Kisame, relax. No one's hurt, right? Kumal, Sangha, what did I tell you about running? The floors are waxed, sweeties, you could slip and hurt yourselves," she rebuked but her tone didn't match her eyes as she lovingly stroked their spiky black locks. "Now apologize to Kisame."

Naruto didn't even mind as she watched his sister-like best friend interact with her children. Kumal and Sangha pouted but otherwise mumbled an apology to their mother and bodyguard before babbling away at what they've been doing earlier. Really, with just the facial features alone, it wasn't that hard to guess whose sire they belonged to.

"Hey, who are you?" one of the twins finally took notice of him. Based on the golden letter S stitched on his shirt, Naruto could guess that the twin pointing at him was Sangha. While the other one who stared at him suspiciously was Kumal.

Naruto shot his hands up in mock surrender and Sakura opened her mouth, ready to scold him, but she was beat to it.

"Sangha!" came the new voice, "put your hand down. It's rude to point fingers at people."

Sanga flinched but otherwise obeyed the order. Naruto whipped his head around this time to see Sakura's eldest- a pink-haired boy, around seven years old, with mismatched eyes (a green eye on the right, and a red one on the left). He was holding onto a toddler's hand when he came through the porch doors.

Ah, between the pink-haired boy and the brunette with wide, expressive green eyes, it wasn't difficult to figure out who fathered who.

"Mmma-Ma… Mama!" the toddler giggled. He let go of his brother's hand as he padded towards Sakura with his little chubby arms outstretched.

Sakura picked him up and settled him on her lap but the brunette instantly latched his arms around her neck like a baby monkey. The pinkette tittered at her children's affections before looking up to her eldest.

"Thank you, honey," she then turned to the blonde. "I'm really sorry, Naruto."

"No, no, don't sweat the small stuff Sakura-chan. I'm happy to see you happy."

Her smile broadened and she motioned for her twins and eldest to come hither, "Come here boys, I want to introduce you to someone. Kumal, Sangha, Takeshi, I want you to meet Uzumaki Naruto. He's a dear old friend of mama's so you better treat him nicely next time. But if he gets annoying, you guys tell mama so I could hit him for you, okay?"

The twins' pouts dissolved into broad grins at her last statement followed by obedient yelps of 'okay!'s. Naruto though, glanced nervously at Sakura.

"Hey, was that really necessary, Sakura-chan?"

She continued to smile innocently at him, "Naruto, I love you, you're like a brother to me, but these are my babies."

Enough said.

The blonde could only sigh in defeat and shake his head. He then turned to Takeshi who has been silent so far.

"Hey there, Takeshi. I don't think you still remember me but we met each other before when you were their age," he motioned for the twins who then proceeded to stare down at their baby sister's basket with Sakura's supervision.

The pink-haired boy nodded, "I remember you. You're the loudmouth who Uncle Sasuke calls the annoying dobe. My father told me to be careful around you, and pops said that you have an incurable disease that is very contagious. Even dad said that he doesn't know anything that can cure that disease. Papa said I should watch my back."

A vein throbbed on Naruto's forehead at that statement. It didn't help that he said all of that with such a straight face and wide innocent eyes. He swore he heard a snicker or two from Sakura and Kisame (who then decided to stand guard by the door).

"Hey don't look at me. I didn't teach him that," Sakura defended but couldn't muster the strength the hide the smirk off her face.

Naruto deadpanned. It sounds like Tobirama's kid either inherited his father's secret sass, or he's spending too much time with the eldest Uchiha brother.

"Well, he's definitely Tobirama's kid. At least all your sons have their father written all over them. It won't be hard to know who's to blame on their attitude."

"Yeah but not always. My boys are unique in their own way. Take my eldest for example, we took him out to the Alps for skiing when he was three and he got really into it! And when he was five, he can already stand on a surfboard on his own after just a few instructions. Also, it seemed like Kumal and Sangha had my talent for singing," Sakura's eyes twinkled with clear maternal pride, "I tell ya, my boys will be breaking hearts left and right when they grow up!"

"I thought you said you're extra careful around your babies?"

"I am, but you know how hard parenting is. We can't all be perfect. Madara and Hashirama don't even act their age most of the time."

He didn't want to imagine nor even think how the two of them could act beyond intimidating and merciless. Well, that description often applies to Madara but the older Senju brother could be just as scary if he wanted to be.

Reeling back on that thought though, Naruto had inquire, "Father? Pops? How do your kids know which is which?"

Sakura gently set down her third child- Hikaru- as a couple of maids came in again this time to set out treats for her sons. Despite their ages, and knowing who their fathers were, she knew well enough that they could behave themselves while they gobbled down on their afternoon snacks.

"Well, Father is what the boys call their real father and they assign the others which one they would call dad, pops, and papa," she shrugged her shoulders before taking a bite out of her dango, "It wasn't my idea but it's a lot easier for the kids anyway."

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you guys explain to them about your uhh… situation?"

The pinkette took her time in answering as she opted for more bites of the syrup-coated dango and tea, "Well for starters, it wasn't me who explained it to them. You know that if it were left to me, it would've been a complete disaster."

"So who explained it then? I bet it's Tobirama since he's the most logical of the bunch."

"Oh you'd be surprised. It was actually Madara."

Wait, his mind just went blank for a second there.

"Hold up, Madara? Ma-da-ra? Are you sure? Did you marry another guy with the same name?"

She reached out to him across the table and smacked him upside the head. Ah, never gets old.

"No, du- silly," she faked a cough. She almost slipped there, "Don't ask me how, but that's the truth. Madara was the one who explained it to Takeshi when he finally asked why his mama have four husbands while the other mothers only have one. I don't know what he said or what he did but it worked. He was also the one who explained it to his twins and they seem to understand. Madara won't tell us how he did it though."

Naruto bobbed his head, his eyes wide, "Wow. That's… unbelievable."

"You tell me."

Suddenly, cries erupted and as if on instinct, Sakura already had her arms around her daughter. She brought the baby to her chest and rocked her steadily while one hand gently patted her daughter's thigh to help calm her down. When the baby had finally calmed, she refused to go back to sleep and her eyes were open wide to reveal the dazzling color that she got from her mother.

"Wow," Naruto marveled from his seat. He smiled at Sakura who was blooming with motherhood, "she really does have her mother's eyes."

Sakura smiled back in thanks. To Naruto, he couldn't picture a more perfect view for his sister than this. After all the drama Sakura went through with her husbands-but-boyfriends-back-then, Sakura deserved a way out or an alternative for this mess. It was weird at first, when he first learned that Sakura was dating four of Konoha's most influential bachelors at the same time. It worried him that things would get ugly and it did. Luckily though, it didn't last. The five of them made their relationship work because knowing her husbands, if none of them decided to back down, hell would be unleased on earth. Unfortunately, neither Madara, Izuna, Hashirama, nor Tobirama, knew how to quit.

But that's a story for another time and frankly, something he didn't want to know. He didn't understand and he tried guessing how the dynamics of their relationship worked at first, but when they got married, Naruto just gave up.

Still, as long as the pinkette's happy and content, it's alright with him.

"Hey Sakura-chan, are you free to-"

A knock came from the door and the old butler revealed himself again, "Pardon me my lady, but the lords have arrived."

Naruto almost choked on his tea at the announcement and apparently, the news also surprised Sakura with the way her eyes widened.

"Father's home?!" Kumal and Sangha beamed. They jumped down their chairs and raced for the door, "FATHER!"

Madara appeared just in time and with a smirk on his face, caught the twins in his two muscular arms. Let it be known that Madara gloated even to the heavens when Sakura announced she was pregnant with his twins.

Hashirama followed after him and approached Sakura first.

"Hey, darling, how's your day?" he asked after he gave her a big fat kiss on the cheek.

"Good. You boys are early," she quirked a brow at them. Hashirama just grinned at her before he reached for his child who sat next to Takeshi, "Hello there my little Hikaru! Your father's home!"

He proceeded to blow raspberries at his stomach which warranted him fits of giggles from the toddler.

Izuna walked up to her next and greeted her with a kiss on the corner of her eye, "Work got us off early. Hello there sweetie."

The youngest Uchiha brother smiled adoringly at the baby girl in Sakura's arms. The baby's fists moved up and down excitedly and shrieked in delight at the sight of her father.

"It's funny how she always wakes up on time when you come home," Sakura smiled as she carefully passed the small bundle to him.

"That's because she knows her father is home," Izuna creased his eyes happily just as the baby caught a lock of his black hair and started pulling.

Finally, the last of Sakura's harem of husbands came in as stiff as a board as ever. However once Tobirama caught the sight of her, his stiff posture melted and he smiled warmly at her. He came up and kissed his wife on the diamond on her forehead.

"We're home," he greeted with a hand sensually caressing her shoulder.

"Welcome home," Sakura greeted her husband back.

"Welcome home, father," Takeshi welcomed as he walked up to them. His wide and twinkling green and red eyes gave way his happiness upon seeing his sire despite his straight posture. Tobirama acknowledged his son with a squeeze to the shoulder and a ruffle of his pink locks.

"Hello kitten," Madara greeted his wife this time with both sons perched securely on each arm. He boldly walked up to Sakura and kissed her squarely on the lips with a resounding 'mwah!'. Both of the twins' parents only laughed at how Kumal and Sangha made belching sounds at their display of affection.

Madara chose that moment to finally turn to Naruto, "What are you doing here?"

Naruto shot his head up. While the family greeted each other, Naruto wisely kept his silence and played ignorance while he sipped his tea. Really, after all these years he still couldn't get used to the sight of the five of them together, excluding the fact that this time they were all wearing the same rings on their left hands.

"Madara," Sakura started. She eyed her husband warningly, "Naruto was just paying me a visit. In fact, he was just going to ask me something. What was it you were gonna say, Naruto?"

All eyes were on him. From both husbands and progenies. The pressure was really intense especially on the eldest Uchiha brother, who's got one hand tangled on Sakura's growing pink locks. Out of the four of them, Madara always had the most possessive streak.

Naruto looked at them nervously until he decided to just focus on Sakura, "It's not a big a deal. I just wanna ask if it's okay for you and the boys to go out hiking with me and my family. Hinata really misses you and it'd be nice for the kids to bond… uhh… right?"

To his relief though, Sakura's husbands didn't seem to find his invitation offensive and the kids seemed to like the idea of hiking.

"That's wonderful, Naruto, I really miss Hinata too, but I'm afraid I'll have to take a raincheck this time."

This time, all eyes were on her and they were all genuinely surprised. Sakura has never refused an invitation. Especially if it's from a friend as dear as Naruto.

"But why?!" Naruto whined.

Sakura smiled at him apologetically, "It's because I'm pregnant, Naruto."

Eyes widened and jaws slacked open- or only Naruto though, as he stared bug-eyed at his sister, "Again?! Well uhh… congratulations! Umm, how far along are you?"

"About two weeks."

"Two weeks?!" the blonde shot his head briefly at her daughter resting in a stunned Izuna's arms briefly before he locked it back to hers again, "but you just-!"

"I know that, Naruto. Which is why in the next couple of months, once I find out whose seed impregnated me this time, someone is going to be great acquaintances with the living room couch for an entire month," Sakura said in her sing-song voice along with a threatening, grim smile on her face.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The End.  
> I’ll just throw in some pictures of Takeshi’s design there at the end. Tell me what you think!  
> I swore that I won’t be starting a new story until I’ve finished the rest of my on-going fics. So I’m going to have to resort all of my ideas into one-shots until then.  
> Takeshi (健) means “strong, healthy”. His appearance I got from my personal design which you can see the rest on my tumblr named: jingmcastle.  
> (I am new on tumblr so I don’t know how it fully works. All I’ve done so far are share my artworks and reblog)  
> Kumal and Sangha are names I got from the 2004 movie: The Two Brothers.  
> Hikaru’s name meaning is an abbreviation to “Hikari – light”.  
> As for the daughter, I really don’t have a name.
> 
> Stay awesome guys!  
> Ciao~!


End file.
